Blouse Buttons
by Evil Irish Eyes
Summary: A little Roxton and Marguerite fluff that I've saved for a rainy day . . .of course with my own twist if you know what I mean


Claimer: I own Lady Deanna Jay Fox, and Sir Lord Robert Augustus Blake not to mention this whole story line. So please no copying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World, or any of its story's or characters. So don't sue cause I never said I did and you'll lose.

TYPO WARNING : Wrote this kinda quick so, yeah there are probably lots of typo's, please be kind, take it in context . LOL....

Author's Pre Notes: This is one of the silly little stories that started taking over my mind while I was writing 'The Woman in the Black Heeled Boots and the Friend Found' and honestly I've been holding it for a while waiting for a rainy day . . .and since it is ironically raining today I've decided on posting it so I hope if it's rain where you are and even if it's not that you like it and it makes your day perhaps a little brighter.

For those who don't like Deanna and Robert I'm sorry but they're in this one. They're my characters what can I say, but you know it's mostly Marguerite and Roxton I mean come on! Of Course!! LOL

Ok I know that this 'concept' isn't true, well for me it isn't but it goes along with others like with ex-boyfriends and tight pants. And if you all have no idea what I'm talking about, oh well that's ok. Anyway this was kind of an idea I came up with when I was watching some old episodes where Marguerite's shirt is like almost never buttoned and you can see her corset all the time. Yeah those ones. . . .for the record I think she looks a lot better now . . I think a lot of them do, but they cut Roxton -Will's hair so short after breaks . . .humphf . . . . . .ok I think I got off track . .sorry . . a-hem *cough*

Anyway, yeah this is it, it's kinda random . . . .ok ok- it's really random but I hope you like it, anyway. 

So Please ReViEw and tell me what you think of what I do with my idle time . . .lol . .it's scary isn't it . .

Well idle hands DO make Evil's work . . . . . make it what I'm not really sure, but that's for you to tell me. . .so please read and review.

So with that said, 

Onto the Words . . .. 

"Ah the harmonious sounds of the love birds," Deanna laughed putting a hand to her ear to animate her statement as she traveled through the jungle.   
Blake looked at her a second confused and then he heard it too as they moved closer to the tree house.   
"Marguerite and Roxton" he sighed shaking his head.   
Deanna chuckled looking up at the tree house as she opened the gate of the electric fence and stepped inside Robert walking in behind her.   
---   
"You are unbelievable!" Marguerite fumed grabbing her rifle and hat off the wall.   
"Marguer-rite" Roxton whined confused about what he could possibly have done now. "I didn't mean it, I know it wasn't your fault-" he stopped and looked "Wait! Where do you think you're going?!"   
"I'm going to meet Veronica at the stream!! If that's all right with you, Lord- I know everything about everything!" she shouted as the elevator came up. Deanna and Robert stepped out and she brushed past them.   
"Hey Deanna" she said flustered before sending the elevator down.   
"Morning sunshine," Deanna chuckled and turned into the room to see that Robert had already retreated into the lab with Challenger who had taken sanctuary there much earlier. She looked and saw that Roxton still stood completely confused staring at the place where Marguerite and the elevator had just been.   
Deanna could not help but laugh to herself as she walked past Roxton into the tree house.   
"Somebody said the wrong thing," Deanna teased looking back at Roxton removing her hat and gun belt.   
"What?" he said breaking his stare turning around to look at her.   
"No I did not!- I-I just simply-Wait!- why am I talking to you?!" he ranted brushing past her.  
"You said something you shouldn't have," she taunted still, smirking as she popped a piece of fruit into her mouth.   
"How in god's name would you know, you just got here?!"   
She just smirked picking up another fruit and beginning to cut it into pieces.   
"No, tell me how would you know that?" he asked flustered attempting to calm himself.  
Deanna just shook her head still smirking sucking the juice off the end of a slice of fruit she was eating as she turned and walked farther into the kitchen.   
"Deanna! Deanna Jay Fox, you tell me!" he ordered,  
"Oh would you relax!" she laughed, "Jeez, Alright I'll tell you, but it's a secret" she said playfully.   
Roxton nodded unable to understand her tone, taking on a serious demeanor.   
She leaned in as if to whisper it to him. He leaned forward eager to understand.   
She was silent a moment then she drew closer, "Blouse Buttons" she whispered and straightened right up and went back to cutting the fruit.   
Roxton stayed bent over a second and then straightened up looking at her disconcerted.   
"What?!"   
"Just what I said blouse buttons," she said slowly nodding her head then looking back at him with her eyes  
"You have got to be kidding me!" he rolled his eyes ( his this isn't getting me anywhere with 'these women' face)  and started to walk away.   
"All-riiiiight, but you wanted to know how I knew you said something you shouldn't have," she taunted. Then she heard his footsteps come back and him plop himself into a chair behind her.   
She smiled with her back to him.   
"All right tell me," he groaned 'this ought to be good' he thought rubbing his temples.   
"I don't really think I should," she continued with her game still looking away from him.  
"Deanna!"   
"All right all right, goodness! What do you want to know?"   
"You're joking right?"   
"About what?!" she said looking back innocently.   
Roxton just looked at her exasperated giving up "How did you know Marguerite was angry with me?"   
"I wouldn't really say she was angry,"   
"That's what I mean, how can you say that, you weren't even here!" Roxton exclaimed.  
"I saw her when she left,"   
"And-?!" Roxton said biting down on his jaw crooked  
"She had two blouse buttons undone," Deanna said running a finger over the two fastened buttons of her blouse.   
"What does that have to do with anything?!" he said putting his hands in the air toward her, annoyed.   
Deanna rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the room. He got up and followed her.   
"Deanna?"   
"Alright, I can't believe I'm telling you this, so your saying that in any –actually no –in this 'relationship'-" she put in quotes with her hands." And all the time you've spent living with Marguerite, you've never noticed that maybe the positioning of her blouse might change with her moods."   
"Come again?" said Roxton looking down at her his brow furrowed still completely doubtful of every thing he was being told.   
"Ohh" Deanna groaned looking up and throwing her arms down, she didn't really feel like explaining this. "I've opened a can of worms," she mumbled walking back into the main room. He followed at her heels.   
"Ok um-" she said turning around searching for a way to explaining it, properly. "First I think most of it is done unconsciously so she, we, us- um yeah- don't know they're-we're? Um- doing it, god am I going to regret telling you this!" she groaned   
"And? So two buttons means she's upset with me?" he asked cocking an eyebrow skeptically   
"Ye—ss" she said slowly as if she was still thinking about it.   
"But she's not angry with me?" he said in the same tone  
"Right" Deanna nodded  
"She's upset with me," Roxton said in the same tone.  
"Right"   
He nodded his head running his fingers over his chin seeming to understand.   
Deanna sighed.   
"What's the difference!!" he suddenly blurted out throwing his arms out.  
"AHHH!!!" Deanna growled walking away.   
"No-no come on tell me" he chuckled slightly lightening the mood. The last thing he needed was this woman to be mad at him too.  
"One button" she smiled shaking her head touching the leaves of the Summerlee plant.  
"What?!" he said thinking the statement kind of random, but then again this whole theory was random to him.  
"Well the difference is technically one button, but I don't think that was what you meant," she chuckled turning to him leaning up against the counter.   
"No?" said Roxton waiting for an answer.   
"Alright I knew Marguerite wasn't angry because she only had two buttons undone, right?"   
"Ok" he said one eyebrow cocked again  
"If she was angry there would have be three buttons undone,"   
"But what's the difference from being upset and being angry?" he said shaking his head slightly  
"Upset for a woman is more like when you're disappointed or hurt" she said satisfied with her choice of words, "and being angry is when-well- um-she didn't throw anything so let's just leave it at that ok- she wasn't angry."   
"Alright, now what is the significance of the buttons?"   
"Um-," she released her breath in a huff thinking about it "Well I defiantly know that three buttons is anger because when you're angry at the opposite sex it's good to remind them of what they can't have." She said in a matter of fact tone.  "Plus it's a confidence thing, shows everyone you can take care of yourself, in some instances it's intimidating." She laughed off-handedly looking back to the counter.  
Roxton looked somewhat shocked by this piece of information, but then again it did seem to be true, 'maybe?' he thought, Marguerite had always had three buttons undone when they first got to this place, 'what a vicious trick' he thought but in a almost commending way.  
"So you're telling me with any woman you've ever known you've never noticed this?" Deanna suddenly said looking at him intently.   
  


Roxton's mind flashed back to when he was a child.

~~~~~~~~(Flashback)~~~~~~

He and William had just finished their breakfast and had gone out onto the porch to play when their father burst out the door and stomped into the yard. Their mother came treading heavily after him.

"You think this is over! You just wait till you get home Lord Roxton!" she yelled

"Bah!" he growled throwing his arm down at her as he stomped off.

William and John just looked at each other. They watched their father mount his horse and ride off.

"Stubborn oaf," their mother mumbled as she turned to them. "Morning boys sorry about that,"

"It's ok mom," said John looking his mother over; in her fighting with father she had apparently forgotten to finished buttoning her top again.

"Um mom-" said William a little uncomfortable looking at the ground.

Lady Roxton looked at her eldest son who motioned to his collar. Then she looked down at herself. "Oh!" she said surprised "Thank you William" she said buttoning her shirt as she walked back into the house.

The two boys laughed at their mother slightly and ran into the yard to play.

Later that evening. . 

John heard his father come home. He ran to the door.

"Dad!"

"Hey there John!" said his father picking him up and holding him on his hip. "Have you seen your mother?" he said changing his tone slightly.

Just then Lady Roxton appeared on the stairs looking as beautiful and obstinate as ever.

"Right there dad" said John obviously

"Right son" he said in a bit unnerved voice "Go and play with your brother."

"Ok pop" said John jumping down from his father. "Hi mom" he said running off to find his brother, who was in the drawing room.

"Hey Wills" little John Roxton said entering the comfortable room.

" 'ello John, is father home?" William said looking up from the large book that took up most of his lap.

"Yeah he went to talk to mother," he laughed slightly

"What? Is she still mad?"

"Yeah but she also forgot to button her blouse all the way again," John said naively 

His brother's face turned a little red and then a little green, he laughed nervously. "Let's go play outside," he said closing the large book.

"Ok" said John putting the book on the table and running out of the room.

~~~~~~(End of Flashback)~~~~

In the present Roxton's face had gone through the same expressions as his older brother's had that night in the drawing room.

"John? Yo-JoOohn?" Deanna said waving a hand in front of his face, "My God I think I've killed him."

He shuddered shaking his head trying to sweep the memory from his mind.

Deanna just looked at him having an idea what he might have been thinking about.

"Roxton?"

"Ye-ah a-huh ok, I understand" he said shaking his head one final time.  
"Then what does two buttons mean?" he asked focusing back on the matter at hand.  
"It's just being flustered I guess" she said turning back to the food she had been making. "Just wanting to feel more comfortable or more confident? I don't know something like that I think. Well-but that's not always true," She said re-thinking it. "It's also when you want to be noticed, but in a good way, you know feeling attractive," she gave him a seductive look and laughed it off. "And hoping that the person you're thinking about feels the same way."   
Roxton's brow furrowed, it made sense he guessed. But why? How? What did this have to do with Marguerite? Seemed so out of character for her.   
"What does one button mean? Marguerite has one button undone most the time" he asked   
"Oh so you ARE looking-" Deanna laughed teasingly, her eyebrows up in a sly somewhat surprised expression.   
"Well-no-I-er *cough * –I-" he said turning slightly red.   
"Contentment I guess, I mean if you're happy with everything all you need is to be- comfortable and it's really annoying having a blouse buttoned up all the way, especially all the time!" she groaned swinging once around one of the support poles.   
"What does it mean when the shirt is buttoned all the way?" he asked following her back to the other side of the main room.   
"Vulnerable probably, because having it buttoned all the way would- I guess make you feel more secure, less likely to be harmed by something, or someone," she said the last part slowly directing it at him.   
He looked up at her surprised.   
"I should probably go and apologize," he said a little distant

"Sounds like a good idea" said Deanna not looking up placing the food she had been making on a plate.   
"Especially because Veronica is in the garden," said Roxton looking out the window.   
"Well if she comes back with three buttons undone-" Deanna taunted as Roxton walked toward the elevator. He stopped looking up as if he suddenly thought of something.   
"Deanna?" he said turning halfway  
"A-huh" she said looking at him briefly and then back at what she was doing.   
"What do four buttons mean?"   
"I beg your pardon?" Deanna said a bit surprised turning to him.  
"Four buttons, what does it mean when a woman has four buttons undone on her blouse?"   
Deanna's face broke into a broad shining smile, with mischief in her eyes, she looked at him a second "Well I'm not going to tell you everything," she teased her voice light, smirking. 

He shrugged laughing lightly and pulling the lever for the elevator to begin to descend.

"Thank you Deanna! Thank you! You're wonderful!" he bowed jokingly but his words of gratitude were sincere.

"And don't you forget it!!" She shook her head chuckling; as she placed the last of the food on the two plates and took them down into the lab for the boys. 

----

Roxton walked along as quiet as possible then he saw her through the brush. She sat next to the stream, her rifle laid across her lap and her hat on the ground next to her. It was crumpled like it had been thrown. Her lips were pursed slightly and once and awhile she would bite at the lower one and then straighten her head looking around.

He moved quietly and edged his way closer.

---

Marguerite sat looking at the water as it flowed over the rocks and roots from the trees that seemed to almost grow out of the water. She had thought of going for a swim but just didn't feel like it.

She actually felt very childish, she knew she shouldn't have exploded the way she did, but what was she going to do now. Bake cookies? Only if she wanted to kill him, but she wasn't that angry. Actually she wasn't angry at all, just hurt, he should have known better, 'or I should have' she mumbled to herself looking around.

---

Roxton crept closer and saw that Marguerite didn't look as angry as he would have expected, she didn't look angry at all, just upset.

'Ah darn it!' he thought 'now I'm going to keep thinking about that! Why did I even ask!' but he looked and to his surprise Marguerite's blouse was buttoned all the way.

"Vulnerable," he said to himself stepping even closer.

Marguerite heard footsteps behind her. She hoped they were Deanna's but she knew better, they were too heavy to be hers, 'Roxton' she thought to herself.

"Hello John," she said somberly.

He was silent surprised she had heard him. He walked foreword out of the brush and came to stand next to her.

"It looks very pretty today," he mentioned looking out across the scene.

"Yes," she agreed.

He crouched down on one knee next to her.

They were quiet a minute.

"Marguerite,"

"John,"

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

The both blushed slightly.

"Yeah," Marguerite said looking back to the water.

"I really am Marguerite, I didn't mean to push you, I just- after everything we've been through and everything going on as of late I just think maybe we should talk about it. I mean with all the secrets being revealed and-"

"That's just it John," said Marguerite with tears forming in her eyes, she kept looking at the water, she was afraid if she looked at him she'd just lose it and then nothing would ever be said.

"What Marguerite?" he asked gently wanting her to continue.

"All the secrets being revealed, there are things that I-I just don't want anyone to know!" she said a tear running down her cheek "Things that I've done, willing or not, there are things that I've never wanted to think about again, they are things-things that have made so many people-" she gasped, putting her hand to her mouth, she was going to lose her control, she just couldn't hold it any longer.

Roxton was totally stunned he hadn't thought things had gone so deep.

"Marguerite," he said cupping her face with his hand and turning it toward him. She looked at him her eyes full of unshed tears; her mouth was set closed as she tried to suppress everything. 

"Made so many people turn away," she sobbed finally admitting defeat and letting the tears fall.

Roxton stood; holding her hand as he moved so he sat next to her on the rock, She looked up at him while he did this.

 "I-I just" she looked around "I just don't want to- I-I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!! Especially because –because of my past," she sobbed pressing her hand over her mouth turning away from him ashamed, but he held tight to her other hand. He reached out and took hold of her other wrist and turned her around easing her to him. She gasped as she cried uncontrollably into his chest.

Roxton's heart ached. 'Deanna was right, upset means hurt, I'll do whatever I can to never hurt her like this again' he swore to himself.

"Oh John!" she cried.

"Marguerite it's alright, shh, it's ok dearest," he said running a hand over her hair and placing it on her head.

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

He let her cry for a few more minutes or so until she settled a bit and her body didn't tremor as it had before.

Then he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up so he could look at her in the eyes. 

She had been holding tight to him and was terrified when he pulled her up away from him. She stared at him unable to hide her emotions; her eyes were full of fear and dread.

He stroked a hand over her cheek gently; she shuddered at first out of instinct from past experiences.

Roxton thought this and hated every man who had ever abused her so much that she was afraid of being used and then abandoned the way she was.

"Marguerite," he said softly.

She looked him straight in the eyes and she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she felt like she couldn't even breathe.

Roxton didn't even know where to start to reassure her, he had such love and such passion for her, how could he express it so she would understand.

Marguerite continued to stare into his wondrous honey green eyes, the eyes that had taken her breath away so many times before, the eyes that could bring a genuine smile to her face with just the smallest glance. Now she sat terrified of those eyes, of the way she knew from past knowledge that they could change from love to hate and admiration to disgust in an instant. She wanted so much for him to speak but at the same timed she feared it even more. She couldn't think, or speak, act or breathe so she just stared completely terrified silently praying for her to wake up from this nightmare and have Roxton tease her that she woke the whole tree house with her yelling.

Roxton watched her, she was so tense she was almost shaking; her eyes were full of tears and she looked utterly terrified. His heart ached for her but at the same time he felt better, he could tell she cared about him and was afraid to lose him, he also felt better because he knew that heaven nor hell could tear him away from her and that all of her fears were in vain, 'if only she could accept that'

He smiled lightly, she looked at him startled but the smile was soft and kind not like what she remembered of past lovers. Roxton cupped her face and leaned foreword and kissed her. She was stiff at first taken aback by the action, this had never happened before, she was so confused but she kissed him back, she could feel the love and devotion through his embrace and hoped he felt the same through hers.

"Oh John," she whimpered when they broke the kiss, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Marguerite what is? Please tell me,"

"I-I-I'm just so scared," she sniffled him taking her into his arms again.

"Oh Marguerite, you know what . . . So am I," he said softly.

She immediately stopped sniffling and sat up looking at him wiping her eyes. "Why?" she said confused and worried by the statement.

"That I'm going to lose you because you're afraid of what your past will bring without even letting me in, just a little" he motioned 'a little' with his fingers, grinning "To help you."

Her face frowned her bottom lip slightly sticking out, her brow furrowed. She just slumped against his chest without a word.

"Just a little, then the rest will follow," he whispered again, brushing a hand over her hair.

"You don't know that," she pouted stubbornly.

"What?" he asked sitting her up, cocking his head to the side in puzzlement.

"You don't know that once I- you find out, find out 'things' about me that you're not going to turn away-in-shame or—disgust," she said disgusted with herself, she kicked at the ground.

He opened his mouth to say something his brow furrowed taken aback that she would think that.

"I've seen it before you know," she said wryly a small smirk coming to her lips, as she got up from the rock looking off into the distance.

"I hate to break it to you but I have had other relationships before, as you know I've been married before-several times before-" he shrugged her shoulders with a slight scornful chuckle.

He stayed silent watching her, wanting her to continue, to open up to him, to trust him.

"It wasn't always for money, or the military, sometimes I- I-actually . . yeah," she lowered her head her eyes filling with tears. "And they cared, at least for a little while, some of them anyway, but then when I thought I could really trust them, and have any kind of future with them," she sniffled trying to maintain her composure as the memories came flooding back to her.

 "And they did what your doing now-" she sobbed abruptly turning to him in a almost scolding manner "Telling me I could trust them! That they would always be there, but they weren't! They turned away, all of them, at the smallest hint of trouble they-oh!" she wept her knees giving out, she collapsed onto the ground pressing her hands over her face, her long raven hair covering her hands and face as she rocked herself back and forth with agonized sobs. 

Roxton ran to her worry and pain etching at all his features. He dropped to his knees next to her, 'So much pain over one argument' he thought moving to hold her. She pushed him away with one of her hands not removing the other from her face. He struggled with her a minute pulling her to him, she finally relented and franticly clasped to him, holding onto him with all of her strength as she still wept, tears streaming down her face. 'But it is the argument of her life' Roxton thought again holding her, rocking her, hushing her.

"It's alright Marguerite, I've got you- I'm not going anywhere- I've got you Marguerite, I'm right here-" he said holding her tightly trying to help her feel safe, as his own heart wrung in sorrow for her. 

She pushed away from him, looking him in the eyes, tears glistening on her now red face.

"That's the problem! I believe you John I believe you!!" she cried tears spilling over once more " And I don't know what I'm going to do-" she sobbed as he pulled her back to him, tears almost arising in his own eyes.

"You're going to trust me Marguerite," he told her firmly "you're going to trust me and I promise you I will not turn away," He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back so he could look her in the eyes, she watched him almost terrified "You know me Marguerite!-you know me-" he shook her slightly " I will not turn away from a fight, especially one I believe in and I believe in you Marguerite, with my whole heart, and THAT means something," he finished lightening his tone a bit, smiling at her.

She choked on a sob again but this time one of relief, tears spilling over; "OH John!" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck clinging to him. 

"It's going to be alright" He whispered holding her tightly turning his face into the nape of her neck and shoulders a small tear running down his face. "I promise, it's going to be alright." 

They held each other like that for a while, till they were both composed enough to let go, but they each knew whether they would admit it or not- That they would stay like that in their hearts forever.

They stood and gathered their things. Roxton came up behind Marguerite and took her hand. She turned and looked at him a minute then at their hands. She gulped down her fear and looked up at him smiling softly. She nodded and they began to walk back to the tree house hand in hand. 

Roxton looked and noticed Marguerite had one button undone now, 'Content' he thought then- 'Oh damn I am looking!' he scolded himself in his head. Marguerite looked at his expression puzzled, he noticed this and shook it off smiling at her. She shrugged and smiled back.

Halfway back to the tree house they heard yelling . . .

"I can't believe you said that!!!"  
"Deanna I was just-"

"Just what- and in front of Challenger!!-"

"Let me just tell you-"

"Don't YOU tell me!! Don't you TELL me anything!! You're not to be seen as perfect either Mister- Let me TELL you!!"

"Well I didn't-"

"Didn't what?!"

"I haven't done anything!"

"And I have?!?!"

"Well-er-"

"OH my god Robert!! If anyone is guilty here it's-"

" Now wait a second I haven't done anything! I've done nothing to make you-"

"Nothing!! So I suppose that little scene in the village was nothing!!!"

"What!-oh-well you don't actually believe-"

"And what about that time when-"

"Now Deanna-"

"Oh and then there was-"

"Deanna!!!- Wait a minute- where are you going?!"

"Out!"

"Where!?"

"OH I don't know maybe I'll go find some nice-"  
"Now Deanna- Deanna!"

Roxton and Marguerite looked at each other confused and passed through the brush into the clearing before the electric fence.

Deanna had just stepped off the elevator and was walking swiftly out of the fenced in area, slamming the gate.

"Deanna," said Marguerite releasing Roxton's hand and walking over to her "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Nothing, just mister perfect! Running his mouth again!!" she yelled back to the now re-descending elevator.

Roxton looked up at Challenger who was partially leaning out of the balcony scientific instruments still in hand, a very confused look on his face. He looked down at Roxton and they both shrugged slightly worried looks on their faces. Roxton looked back at Deanna, and laughed to himself.

Deanna and Marguerite looked at him sharply.

He looked at Deanna getting her attention and fingered the collar of his shirt with a smirk.

Her facial expression dropped slightly and she looked down at herself. "Oh bloody hell!" she hissed buttoning the three undone fastens of her blouse. She hit the snickering Roxton with her hat and quickly stomped off seeing Robert as he ran for the gate.

------

Marguerite looked at Roxton an eyebrow cocked questioning.

Roxton just smirked, "Nothing,"

"Nothing eh?" said Marguerite as Robert bound past them.

------

"Deanna! Deanna Wait just a minute!" Robert yelled running after her reaching to grab her arm. She brushed him off harshly.

------

"What do you think they're saying?" Marguerite asked Roxton as they watched the couple up the road arguing in hushed voices.

-------

Roxton watched as Deanna shoved her hat in Robert's face sending him backwards over a fallen log and replacing it on her head as she began to walk off in the other direction.

------

"Whatever it was, he defiantly said the wrong thing," Roxton smiled at Marguerite putting his hand on her back ushering her into the gate. She looked up at him still confused but just laughed it off walked toward the elevator.

------

Robert scrambled back up to his feet and using his arm for support jumped over the log and took off running after Deanna, he dusted himself off as he went, replacing his hat harshly on his head, holding it there as he ran.

----------

Challenger watched over the scene his eyebrow still cocked, instruments still in hand, he then turned and observed Roxton and Marguerite walking into the sitting room of the tree house both happy and acting pleasantly toward each other, one could say even affectionate.

He looked back out the window toward where Deanna and Robert had gone off to, "I have never been so bewildered in my entire life," he finalized shaking his head trying to focus back on his work.

"Never" he chuckled nervously.

THE END

Author's Post Notes: *Evil looks around at all the open mouths and confused faces* Well I did say it was random….LOL

 I hope you liked it anyway, I wrote it for you, so won't you write something for me, please review!!!

Reviews make the heart grow fonder . . . . . 


End file.
